Disposable bibs are well known in the art. Such bibs can be provided for use on babies during feeding. Disposable bibs can have a laminate construction comprising multiple layers. For instance, disposable bibs can include an absorbent paper topsheet for receiving spilled food material and a plastic film backsheet for preventing penetration of spilled liquids through the bib and onto the baby's clothing. Other multiple layer bib constructions are also known.
The prior art also discloses bibs having a pocket structure for receiving solids or liquids which would otherwise soil the wearer's clothing. An example of a bib having such a pocket is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,231 issued May 1, 1984 to Noel. Noel discloses a bib having a gravitationally openable pocket.
Noel provides an improvement in pocket structures for use with bibs. However, Noel depends on gravitational forces acting on an apron panel to maintain a bib pocket in an open configuration. The effectiveness of such a design can be affected by the vertical orientation of the wearer and/or the bib. Accordingly, there remains a need for an inexpensive disposable bib having a pocket which can be maintained in an open configuration for receiving and holding spilled solid and liquid food material. It is especially desirable that such a bib not require extra components or materials to provide a pocket which can be maintained in an open configuration.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a disposable bib which can be conveniently secured to the wearer's person.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a disposable bib having a pocket structure for receiving spilled food material.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a disposable bib having pocket structure which can be maintained in an open configuration by means of selectively located creases in the bib.